


Day 2: Ice Skating

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, Everyone's Alive including Willie, Fluff, M/M, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Willie laced up his skates in preparation for the competition. Not a real competition, of course. He hadn’t entered one of those in years. But this was just as important, because Bobby had challenged him to see who the better figure skater was.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	Day 2: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 brought to you by my need to have a Bobby & Willie bro-ship and some adorable boys in love. ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Willie laced up his skates in preparation for the competition. Not a real competition, of course. He hadn’t entered one of those in years. But this was just as important, because Bobby had challenged him to see who the better figure skater was. 

They’d first met when they were eight; the only little boys in the introductory ice-skating class. They had stopped ice skating at twelve, when Willie got his first skateboard and Bobby got his first guitar. They didn’t even go to the same high school, and yet they never stopped being best friends. 

Willie had thought that Bobby would leave him behind when he’d joined Sunset Curve freshman year. But it had been the opposite. Bobby had refused to spend even a single weekend without him. So Willie had met the band – Reggie, Luke, and Alex. Luke had even called him the roadie once (in the early days). Bobby had given him a _look_ like he’d end him on the spot if he insulted his best friend, and Luke never said it again. Willie hadn’t actually been offended, but he knew Bobby was protective. It was one of his favorite qualities about his friend.

Bobby sat down next to him and laced up his red skates. He nudged his shoulder in hello but didn’t say anything. Willie was comfortable in the silence until he saw Alex by the gate of the rink.

“Bobby, did you invite your roommate to watch our skate off?” he asked. Bobby winked at him. 

“He’s officially my brother now, actually. So I mean I _had_ to bring him. Why? Are you distracted?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I want to come back to the sneaky way you’re trying to win this competition. But also, he’s your brother! I know you weren’t sure if it was going to happen. That’s the best news, Bobby!” Willie leaned over and hugged him.

“Alex insisted that Nana and Pop Pop didn’t have to adopt him, because he’s seventeen and he’ll be an adult soon. But you know them. No way were they going to let any kid of theirs feel less than one hundred percent loved, so it’s official. Alex is my brother,” Bobby grinned. 

“Nana and Pop Pop are the best. Plus, Alex deserves it. Now, let’s circle back to the fact that you invited him here to distract me,” Willie narrowed his eyes. Bobby held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help my best friend and my brother find love. Because they’re idiots who just stare longing at each other,” he whistled innocently. Willie bumped their shoulders together again.

“And I appreciate that – but also you were totally trying to distract me so you could win. And I’m telling you, you’ve miscalculated,” Willie laughed. Bobby scrunched up his face in confusion. 

“How’s that?” he asked. Willie pointed over to where Alex stood. Bobby turned to look and saw Reggie and Luke standing with him. 

“I can’t believe you thought he’d come without them. Dork,” Willie teased. 

“I’m going to try a double axel and fall on my face,” Bobby groaned. Willie threw his arm around Bobby’s shoulders.

“We’ll be in it together bro. Embarrassed in front of our crushes and laying on the ice,” Willie laughed. 

“Oh good. It’ll be like we’re twelve all over again,” Bobby chuckled. He stood up on the ice and held a hand out to Willie. “You want to hold hands and do a couple warm up laps?”

“Oh we’re going full twelve-year-old then,” Willie laughed. He linked their gloved fingers and then they were off around the rink. They made a couple laps before they stopped in front of Alex, Reggie, and Luke. 

“Hey guys,” Willie waved. “Glad you came to see the show.” 

“Is it like a duet performance?” Luke asked. Bobby snorted.

“It’s a competition to see who’s the better figure skater,” Bobby explained.

“And so that Willie can look cute for Alex,” Reggie interjected. Bobby laughed out loud while Alex’s cheeks flamed pink. 

“Then it’s a good thing I wore my cutest ice-skating pants,” Willie winked at Alex and did a little twirl. “Hey, Alex can be the judge!”

“What?! No way. You’ll win by default!” Bobby protested. Reggie threw an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Bobby. I’ll make sure that Alex gives you as many points for being cute as he gives Willie,” Reggie said with his 100-watt smile. 

“I, oh, okay, sure then,” Bobby stuttered out. Willie cackled at his friend’s dopey expression. 

“Mhmm, let’s do this then!” Willie grinned and took off. Bobby nearly tripped over himself staring at Reggie, but quickly regained his footing and flew across the ice. They skated in circles, twisting and turning around each other, and ending with flourishing jumps that landed in front of their friends. Reggie clapped enthusiastically until Alex and Luke joined in with clapping and whistles of their own.

“You guys are way better than I thought you’d be,” Luke said. Alex elbowed him.

“He means you guys are really wonderful skaters and that was beautiful,” Alex corrected. Bobby and Willie each gave a little bow. 

“Alex, you want to come out here and skate with me?” Willie asked.

“Uh, yeah, mhmm. I’m not up to that level, but I’d like to be with you. I mean, skate with you,” Alex rambled as his cheeks turned pink. Willie smiled at him fondly and helped him onto the ice. He continued to hold the drummer’s hand as they moved slowly across the ice. Bobby shared a grin with Reggie.

“Hey, are you going to ask me to skate for our own mini-date too?” Reggie questioned. 

“Oh. Would you want to do that?” Bobby asked quietly. He held his breath while he waited for a response.

“Of course,” Reggie beamed at him. Bobby thought he might melt into a puddle of happiness. 

“Hey, Reg, hold my hand and skate around?” he requested sweetly and held his hand out. Reggie interlaced their gloved fingers and kissed his cheek. Bobby’s face heated up. _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ began playing over the rink speakers, and Bobby watched as Reggie’s face lit up. 

“Bobby, this is totally our Christmas song!” Reggie exclaimed and then flailed around excitedly. But since they were on the ice with their hands interlaced, they went down hard in a pile of limbs. Reggie laughed and Bobby couldn’t help but join in; Reggie’s laughter was just infectious. 

“Reg,” Bobby said through laughter, “this skating was less cute than I anticipated.” He rolled onto his back and looked up at the roof of the ice rink. Reggie disentangled his legs – careful to avoid the blades on their skates - and moved his head to rest on Bobby’s chest.

“I think it was pretty cute,” Reggie grinned at him. And then Bobby really did melt – because the boy he loved was grinning at him with his favorite smile. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“I think you’re pretty cute,” he murmured, “and this can totally be our song.” Reggie beamed at him again. Then Reggie kissed him – and his butt was cold on the ice, there was definitely a bruise forming on the back of his head, and their friends were probably watching – but it was the single greatest moment of Bobby's life. When he opened his eyes, Willie and Alex were a couple feet away looking down at them.

“You good, bro?” Willie asked. 

“More than good,” Bobby replied, and they shared a _look_ and grinned at each other.

Later, when they were back at Bobby’s with Nana’s gingersnaps in front of them, Luke asked who won the competition. Bobby and Willie exchanged that same _look_ again and just laughed; they knew that they were both winners. Luke scrunched his face up in confusion, and Bobby waved another cookie in front of his face instead of answering.

When Nana came into the living room to announce dinner, that was how she found them: Luke with his mouth full of gingersnaps. Reggie laughing and sitting on Bobby’s lap. Alex tucked into Wille’s side, sticking his tongue out at Luke. And Bobby and Willie just looking at each other with the same grin they’d been sharing since they were ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
